Simple oneshots between champions with each other and OCS
by King Lebron James
Summary: What can I say, the title says it all. Feel free to comment and give ideas even if its negative, only way for someone to learn:)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys. I've been AWOL recently as I had lost all the will to write for some reason. I haven't been playing league since early november I think so forgive me if things become muddled up. Just gonna write some simple one shots between champs on champs as well as champs and some ocs perhaps? Let's just hope it goes well. Peace!**

**Miss Fortune x Ezreal.**

Due to the nature of him being an explorer, Ezreal was always sent out by the Institute to search and recover lost artifacts or gain information on certain things such as the history of certain lost tribes of ancient magical artifacts. Whilst he loved exploring, it was slightly irritating considering he practically didn't get any recreation or relaxation. He had just returned from a trip recently where he was exhausted beyond belief and within the short duration of a few hours, he was informed that he had to make 1 final trip across the seas all the way to Bilgewater. Ezreal wasn't exactly of fan a Bilgewater to say the least, it was filled from head to toe with nasty pirates and petty thieves desperate to do anything just for a the other hand, this would mean that he got to see a good friend of his ; Captain Sarah Fortune.

He had met her a while ago when she had saved him from the shores of the Shadow Isles when he was deployed on yet another since that day he had promised that he would return the favor and do whatever she wanted as a way of expressing his gratitude. "Come to think of it, she might have actually forgotten about that." he thought to himself as he readied his bags and left the Institute with his magical gauntlet pulsing on his queue for the ship headed to Bilgewater was really long which surprised Ezreal slightly, it wasn't like there was a lot to do over there in the first place. The blonde was already annoyed at being sent on yet another expedition but what agitated him more than being told what to do was being cramped into small places by masses of people. Ezreal folded himself in between the crowds as they slowly boarded the ship, he ended up being squished into a room with 3 other beefy looking guys who smelled a sewer. To make things worse, they all appeared to have a tattoo adorned on their bicep which was a logo involving a cutlass impaled within a skull and cross bones. "Pirates, I hate those guys" Ezreal thought to himself as he threw his bag onto the small bed in the corner and lay down on it using it as a pillow.

The explorer pretended not to be able to see their glares sear into him, he didn't know if his presence offended them or anything but he wished he had waited for the next ship due for Bilgewater. "Oi blondie, that's mah space yer know" came a deep gravelly voice from the door. Ezreal looked sideways and immediately sprung to his feet as a hulking beast of man entered the already tiny room. He stared the explorer down who was quick to react by pulling his bag off just in time before the man lay down in front of him forcing him to stand in the middle of the room. "Ahhh that's much better" the man groaned as Ezreal flinched slightly, his breath stank of fish and onions. Sensing that things might go from bad to worse soon, the explorer grabbed his bag and bolted out of the room before anything else happened. He walked down the corridor looking up and down the cabins hoping that there would be one with some friendly looking people. Nope, all these guys were either ex convicts or pirates. Ezreal sighed and reached into his brown trousers to pull out his slightly crumpled 3rd class ticket. "Arghh this sucks, if they're going to send me on expeditions, they could at least give me a better ticket you know" he thought to himself. The clock struck 1 meaning that the ship was due to leave soon. Deciding just to give himself some eye candy, the young explorer walked up the wooden stairs up onto the second deck and proceeded to the first deck to try to catch a glimpse of first class. He wasn't surprised to see white table cloths in the dining rooms and fancy looking cabins with oak doors and gold door knobs on them. "Oh the irony" he thought to himself as he sighed as he stared longingly at the young couple eating in the dining room laughing to themselves.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a first class ticket?" said a waiter who had just exited the kitchen with a silver tray of champagne in his hand. "Ummm no I don't sorry" Ezreal muttered softly to himself. "Sorry kid but you can't be here then" the waiter said before a very familiar and alluring voice filled the air.

* * *

"Ezreal?" came Miss Fortune as she walked down the aisle wearing a low cut purple dress and heels. "Sarah!" Ezreal said as he walked over to give her a hug, glad that he was able to see her and that she would definitely persuade the staff to let him stay with her even though he didn't contain a first class ticket. Sarah hugged him tightly allowing him to inhale her orange scented perfume whilst motioning for the waiter to move along silently. He left the 2 champions standing in the hallway whilst muttering something about Ezreal being a lucky bastard before he fell out of earshot. "So how's my favourite blondie doing" Sarah said ruffling his blonde hair knowing that he disliked it. "Ughhh I told you not to call me blondie anymore" Ezreal groaned as Miss fortune pouted and pulled his cheek. "Aww someones angry." she laughed as she hugged him once more, she was like an older sister towards him and often teased or made fun of him.

"You can feel free to stay with me if you want, I'm sure that first class is definitely more comfortable than 3rd class." Sarah said attempting to break the awkward silence as she began to walk down the hallway with the blonde following behind her, his eyes involuntarily glued to her swaying hips. Ezreal was more than happy to comply as he definitely wanted to spend some time with her and catch up on things as she was a very good friend of his afterall, at the same time, the idea of spending a journey with the sexy bounty hunter alone in her room in first class aroused him quite significantly.

The oak door opened to a beautiful looking room with a very large bed with what looked to be laced with egyptian cotton stuffed pillows and bed sheets with satin material. A large flat screen TV sat comfortably in front of the bed along with an ice bucket and some champagne. Surprisingly, what intrigued Ezreal the most was the ensuite bathroom next to the bed which contained a large shower. After neatly laying his bags down onto the carpet floor. The blonde explorer turned his head to see Sarah sitting cross legged on one of the armchairs crossing her legs and exposing a large portion of her smooth and long legs for Ezreal. "I'll just borrow your shower for a bit okay?" he asked. Sarah momentarily stopped sniffing the rose before putting it back into the flower pot. "Sure thing blondie" she said once again with a smirk on her face knowing how cute he looked when he was frustrated. Just as she thought, Ezreal groaned before turning around and closing the door. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, extending one hand out to test for the water temperature. Once it reached a temperature that satisfied him, Ezreal stepped into the shower and moaned in relief as the warm water washed over his toned body. He tried hard to shake the naughty thoughts of Sarah out of her minds but the image of her crossing her legs exposing her thighs. His hormones rushed through his body and he wondered how they felt, wanting to just trace his hands over them, to stuff his boner into her sticky and tight…. The blonde slapped himself to wake him out of his teenage fantasy before his fore arm came into contact with his full erect penis. "Damn it, I know you want it but it's not the time for that now." Ezreal said as he tried to take his mind off his persistent erection. He eventually got it to stay down after reading the labels and chemicals used in the shower gel he was currently using which somehow killed his boner to his relief. He stepped out of the shower and slipped into some white shorts and a blue t shirt with the crest of a diamond rank printed on the front. "Ahh you look a lot better now." Miss Fortune said as she pinched his cheeks once again. She too had changed into a more comfortable outfit consisting of a sports bra which did little to conceal her massive rank and a ridiculously short skirt. Ezreal felt his boner rise again so he sat on her comfortable bed with the blanket pulled over his lap to try and conceal it.

"Whatcha doing here than Ezzy" Sarah asked as she locked her emerald eyes with his large cobalt ones. "Oh hehe, I'm here on behalf of the Institute once again, they've sent me to Bilgewater to collect some information on an underwater artifact that has lost been centuries, I'm supposed to meet Fizz there and he should be able to take me to it. Sarah nodded her head showing signs of interest. "Yes dear thats what I thought, they just never seem to give you a break huh." she said, her voice was so soft and alluring. "Yup pretty much, I've been on so many trips recently I haven't had time for my own stuff you know." Sarah lifted her left leg and placed it on the other arm rest giving the young blonde a surreal view of her crotch where his cobalt eyes grew to the shape of saucers when he saw that she had no underwear on and that her pussy was hairless and wet. "SARAH WAS THAT NECESSARY!" he said blushing before immediately looking away despite his throbbing boner telling him a different story. Sarah giggled at the blushing boy on the bed and shoke her head laughing to herself, "Ahh come on Ezreal, we're practically best of friends anyways, do you know how many times I have walked in on you masturba…. "OKAY OKAY OKAY THERE'S NO NEED TO GO INTO DETAIL" Ezreal said as cheeks turned hot enough to grill a steak.

"Come on blondie, the journey takes at least 5 days and I'm all alone.." Sarah said sultrily as she got up and unclapsed her bra letting her enormous tits loose. She strutted over towards him watching as his eyes eyed her hungrily before dropping down beside him and pulling off the blankets to meet his raging boner tucked away in his shorts. "Hahaha you naughty boy, you've wanted this for ages haven't you" Sarah said as she leaned her head down next to it. "What….n..no I haven't…" Ezreal stuttered as Sarah slowly reached up to caress his member. "Come on Ezreal, you think I don't hear you relieving yourself in the toilet whenever you come over, how you were "afraid to get out of the pool" when I was tanning on the sun beds, how you haven't stopped staring at my legs ever since you entered this room… I know you want this kid" she laughed causing Ezreal to cover his face in embarrassment with his hands.

"Oh and plus, you personally told me that you would "do anything to repay me" for rescuing you from the shadow isles remember?" Sarah grinned with a wide smile.

* * *

Ezreal's boxers were now becoming so soaked with precum that it was practically was eager to continue as his teenage fantasy was finally starting to become true. The blonde got off the bed and with a swift stroke, Sarah pulled his shorts down from his waist and out bobbed a delicious looking 7 inch thick member that was already leaking with precum. Sarah smacked the young meat on her face a few times before giving the tip a wet kiss, pulling his foreskin back and covering the rest of his shaft with her hand, surprised at how smooth his organ was. Ezreal threw his eyes back as Sarah continued to stroke and smack his cock. Not content with the amount of pleasure, he pulled her up for a kiss where he passionately made out with her, her fiery red hair creating a veil between them. "Suck it" he ordered.

Fortune was more than happy to comply as she dropped to her knees and took about ¾ of his member info her mouth. Ezreal couldn't help but let out a loud moan as her tongue slid over the bottom of it. It felt as though a warm and wet tunnel had wrapped itself around his length. "Aughhhhh your too good at this" panted the explorer as he stopped to pull his length out to allow her to give the sides of his member a lick before roughly inserting it back into the sticky tunnel. "Glurg Glurg Glurg" Sarah moaned as she took an impressive amount of his length into her throat, making sure her tongue coiled around his sensitive tip to create the utmost amount of pleasure. Ezreal made sure to snap tens of thousands of mental pictures of the situation below him as this would easily serve as his motivation for his "me time" for the next few years if this was the last he got to interact with her. Fortune began to stroke his slippery cock whilst her hand stimulated her honey pot below to maximise pleasure. The explorer didn't want this to just be a one way thing and wanted to be able to return the flavour. Pulling his rod out of her mouth with a wet audible pop, he got on his knees and leveled his face with her sweet nethers. Ezreal gently inserted 2 fingers into her causing the redhead to squirm beneath him, her tits pressed up against the bed sheets as her legs quivered from the stimulation. In order to increase the pleasure, Ezreal moved his thumb over her clit causing her to almost scream had it not been her hand which instantly moved to her mouth to suppress the noise.

More and more streams of lubricant spewed from the pirates vagina as Ezreal continued his stimulation, when she was finally wet enough, the explorer pulled his fingers out before reaching forward to give his partner a taste. Sarah sucked on his fingers like a baby with a dummy before she stood up and pulled the explorer in for a kiss who was now gently stroking himself as his cock hungered for more stimulation. Sarah being the taller and slightly stronger one slowly pushed him over to the wall where they traded places with each other, the blonde was quick to trace his hands down over to her backside and give it a firm slap which sent reverberations through her lower half. He loved the firmness of it as he felt the muscle as well as small traces of fat through her butt. "Mhmmm, you need to fuck me now boy" Sarah moaned as the boy's kisses got more and more agressive, soon he was burying his face between her lucious tits as his tip continued to spill out steady streams of pre ejaculatory juices.

Sensing that he had been messing around for long enough, Ezreal led Miss Fortune over to the countertop where a coffee pot and some snacks resided. The redhead spread her legs apart as she leaned over the counter waiting for the blonde to come and penetrate her with that thick young dick of his. Ezreal gave her firm ass one last slap and a kiss on her tanned skin before putting one hand on her waist as the other adjusted his thick rod over into her snatch.

"YESSSSS!" Fortune screamed out loud, not caring if anyone heard her as the thick length buried inside of her folds in one swift motion. She was breathing heavily but not as much as the boy behind her who was practically hyperventilating at the comfort and tightness of her vagina. He began to thrust wildly into her like an animal in the heat, his palms snaked under her to grab and pull on her tits, her abundance of flesh spilling in his palms. "I can't believe it, I'm not only fucking the sexiest girl in the league but I'm also loosing my virginity on the same day!" Ezreal thought to himself as the feeling of over achieving fueled his hunger for the sexy pirate. He continued to thrust hard and fast, his balls slapping the underside of her clit whilst his hands kneaded and squeezed the mounds. Fortune was still screaming his name but he felt her legs quiver and within seconds, she pressed her blushing cheeks onto the cold stone counter as Ezreal felt a wave of juices coat his dick and balls. The feeling of her hot juices coating his rod along with the visual eye candy of his lightly coloured member disappearing beneath him, getting sucked and swallowed by her folds was too much for Ezreal to handle. With a cry, the blonde dug his fingers into her juicy ass before slumping over her sweaty back panting heavily, emptying as much of his load into her core.

The smell of sweat and intercourse filled the room and Ezreal finally extracted himself from her with a squelch, stumbling back into the arm chair as he lay there spent, his cock limp and wet. That was definitely the most violent orgasm he had had in his entire life and it was pretty obvious to the grinning pirate who watched him pant like crazy after their encounter. The cool air of the room finally entered her core which was now vacated of his thick rod which Sarah craved more off. Perhaps it was his youth or the fact that she had not been with anyone for decades that drove the bounty hunter for more. She could also sense that beneath those calm crystal eyes of his, the explorer wanted more. "Hah…..that was amazing Sarah….. Aughhhh…." Ezreal moaned as a last drop of sperm exited his cock. He beamed happily as Sarah pulled him in for a gentle kiss before whispering something in her ear that made her excitement sky rocket once again "I want you to ride me this time"

Sarah dropped to her knees once again and held up her enormous tits to his semi erect member, with a few delicate strokes of her pillowy breasts against his sticky cock, Ezreal was all ready to go again, eyes wide open with excitement, cock throbbing and anxious for more. Wanting to make it the best orgasm he had ever had. Sarah climbed over and in one smooth motion, sank down onto his cock all the way to the base. His persistent erection throbbed within her tight pussy as she began to bounce on him, sending her breasts flying in every direction. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and used it as a grip for she was now slamming her plump ass into his crotch causing moans and groans to escape from between them. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other was a symphony for both of their ears and Ezreal could swear that when he saw a picture of her riding him like a trophy horse in the bathroom mirror, his member lengthed by half an inch. Moments later he felt her nether regions tighten around his member squeezing it to death as Fortune began to bounce faster indicating that she was close to cumming. Ezreal leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder trying his best to hold it in whilst she was cumming. With another loud scream, Fortune's juices leaked out of her womanhood and onto his already sticky balls and the chair cushion below. Whilst he was unbearably close to finishing, Ezreal flipped the pirate onto the bed with her sprawled out like a starfish before climbing over and sticking his rod back into her missionary style as he once again made out with her.

"Fuckk Sarah, I'm going to cum soon, I can't hold it." He screamed as his thrusts transitioned from short and quick ones to long drawn out ones. "Aughhhhhhh!" he screamed as the redhead kneaded his testicles whilst grinning at him before he shot a large amount of his white yoghurt into her,slumping over her as he continued to deposit his produce, their sweat mixing with each others onto the bed.

"Damn kid, you came like a fucking volcano" Sarah said as she felt the cum ooze out of her vagina. Ezreal was way too happy and thrilled to speak so he simply slurred out some inaudible phrase. "Hahaha, your too cute, I gotta shower first tho, my crotch region is sticky thanks to you" she joked giving him a pout. Ezreal followed her into the shower, eyes still glued onto her ass. His teenage hormones still making him extremely horny despite having 2 consecutive sessions of mad sex. In the shower, the explorer cleaned his and Sarah's thick body of their juices whilst smacking his limp member against her thighs and ass trying his best to stimulate it to no avail.

"Hahaha, looks like someone's spent" Fortune laughed as she applied bath gel over her plump tits and wispy abs. Ezreal looked down at his cock in disappointment before shaking his head and focusing on cleaning himself. "Now now Ezreal, be a good boy and help me wash my back for me will you" came the all so alluring voice of the pirate as she swayed her ass for the horny blonde behind her. Ezreal placed a large amount of shower gel in his hands before tiptoeing to slip his semi erect member in between her plump cheeks as she swayed her hips back and forth.

"Aye captain fortune" he said as he began to massage her body once again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, this will be one of the first within the series**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so last time, I feel as though I rushed the lemon scenes wayyyyy too quickly so I will try to cover some characters and gain some character establishment first before jumping into juicy bits. Peace**

**The dawn has arrived (Leona x OC)**

The sun rose on the horizon early on in the morning, bathing the institute of war in a shower of golden light. Leona, the radiant dawn walked through the institute's garden, taking a seat in her usual place beside a bed of white roses in the shade. It was her special place where she occasionally found herself sitting in either for meditation or for a chance to take a break from the stress from battles by having a fresh breath of nature. She hummed peacefully to herself, her fingers intertwining with the flora which was taken care of intensely by Zyra and Maokai. She leaned her back down onto the soft grass and rested her eyes for a bit, appreciating the peace and tranquility of the surroundings before something or someone interrupted her.

"LEONAAAA!" came the youthful voice of summoner Nathaniel as he ran over next to the gleaming warrior who looked up at him with a frown before dropping her head back onto the grass with her arm covering her eyes. "How are you doing today" came the summoner as he gently punched her shoulder simultaneously with both his hands as if he were in a boxing match. Leona sighed before sitting up beside the summoner who was sitting cross legged on the grass beside her. She took a deep breath before tilting her head to look at the male who was now staring into her with those sea green eyes of his. "Tsch Tsch, what did I tell you about being disruptive in these gardens Nathaniel….." Leona said as she motioned her head over to the Wuju bladesman and monkey who were both staring awkwardly at Nathaniel. "Sorry…" he said sheepishly before turning around quickly to see Leona probing him on to respond. "It's just, I'm just happy to see you, that's all" he said with a smile despite him going redder and redder by the moment. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone then." he said before getting up to leave with a sad look on his face. Leona felt bad for the poor boy as he was harmless at the end of the day, "No wait, come back." she said getting up after him from her prone position within seconds.

The Radiant Dawn caught up with him in the Institute hallways where Leona kept the conversation with him. "So Nathaniel, is there a particular reason why you main supports and not other lanes?" Leona asked as they turned a corner off the cobble paved hallways and out onto a pier where several ships were docked. "Well, when I was growing up, my mother always told me that the single most powerful force in the world is love and compassion and that is exactly what she showed me when I was a kid." Nathaniel explained as he watched a blue and black butterfly land on his left knee. "So to answer your question, I guess I enjoy helping and supporting other people even if we don't know each other" he said as he moved his index finger over to the butterfly, watching as it crawled up onto the flesh before taking off into the sky once again. Leona's mind processed the information again and again before smiling warmly at the boy as he stared off into the distance watching Nami and Fizz playing together in the sea out over the horizon. His kindness and ability to help others even if he didn't know them was a feature that Leona liked about him. She found it amazing that a man scarcely a boy could be so selfless towards the people around him.

"Leona can I ask you a quick but perhaps random question?" Nathaniel asked as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "Shoot" the support said as she flipped her head around, making her luscious locks flicker in the wind. "How come I never see you play or relax, everytime I see you, your either meditating, training or working out, even a Soloari has to relax from time to time am I right?" Nathaniel said, now sitting on his hands as he stared at the Solari. "I swore my duties as a Solari, to protect our people, to protect Mount Targon and to defend it from all enemies, foreign and domestic." she said as Nathaniel saw her tense up her muscles.

"Especially from that moon bitch" she spat out, putting heavy emphasis on the "bitch". Nathaniel shuddered a little as the warrior rarely ever swore, she had to either be really angry or frustrated and Nathaniel had only witnessed her swear once when he accidentally spilt flour when he tried to help her with baking a cake.

"Leona, please pardon your language" Nathaniel said squeezing her hand gently, whilst observing the surroundings to ensure no one heard that relatively vulgar term. Leona gasped before slapping her mouth "Oh gosh, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry" she said blushing heavily. Nathaniel's tender emerald eyes looked softly at her as she actually looked really cute. "Its alright, please carry on" Nathaniel said as he pressed her on slightly. "It's actually not so much about the hatred I have for Diana, it's the fact that she doesn't realise that all those years, I just wanted to help her and all you know, maybe if she wasn't so stuck up and arrogant about her being the "scorn of the ". Unbeknownst to the couple, a pair of silver eyes were observing them from the astronomy tower high up in the pair of silver eyes traversed over to the brown haired Summoner who was now laughing with Leona… "Oh yea I forgot, that bitch is dating him….hmpff!" Diana huffed as she eyed the couple in evy. "How does such a cute summoner like a woman who's so garbage in bed, I clearly have the better body!" She protested, stomping her foot onto the wooden floor of the observation platform. Grabbing her crescent blade, the lunari huffed and rapidly descended the stairs. "Let's see if this works!" she thought to herself.

The couple's friendly interrupted by the clinking of metal on stone as it increased in volume by the turned and immediately stood up hiding behind his support as Diana approached Leona with a blank expression on her face, her crescent blade behind her. As if her maternal instincts had kicked in, Leona placed Nathaniel behind her as she picked up her shield and sword, ready to defend herself, her summoner and her arch nemesis. "Move Solari" Diana said sharply, her gloved hand tightening on that evil looking crescent blade. Leona didn't flinch, still standing tall and mighty towering over Nathaniel behind her who was debating if he should run and high tail it out of there or if he should calm the 2 ladies down who were getting angrier and angrier by the moment judging by their laboured breathing getting more intense.

"No, I do not take orders from despicable things like yourself Leona said, provoking Diana to enter a fighting stance. Her eyes glowed white as she drew her blade behind her and fists in front. Leona simply shoved her summoner out of the way before slamming her massive shield onto the floor as her other arm wielded her sword placing it behind her shield in a defensive position. They continued to stare each other down, each one daring the other to make a move and charge. "Ladies ladies please calm down, there is no need for this" Nathaniel said as he popped out from behind the body of Leona, stepping in between the 2 of them and stretching his arms out to try prevent them from engaging with each other. "Move, you stupid summoner or you're next" Diana said as she took a big step forward, half a foot away from the Nathaniel. Leona's golden eyes widened as she grabbed Nathaniel and pulled her close to her body with her shield in front, sword pointed outward, towards the enemy in front of her. "Diana, you will get moving before I cut you to pieces, and I mean it, leave my summoner and I alone" Leona said as she fumed with anger and frustration at how Diana couldn't just get along with her. "Pshh, compassion for those who are weak, how despicable." Diana scoffed as she eyed the blushing summoner up and down. Whilst Nathaniel was afraid to death, he had to admit that he never thought Leona would be this protective over him and how she said that he was "her" summoner. It was actually kind of sweet now that he thought about it.

"Your not a real fighter Leona, just a foolish little girl with a sword." Diana jeered as she walked pass the fuming Solari who had just about lost it and was going to beat the living crap out of that stupid moon worshipping simple son of a bitc…..before she felt a soft hand on hers. "No Leona, your better than her, your more sensible as well." Nathaniel said as Leona sighed before shaking her head and walking off to her summoning chambers. "Come with me Nathaniel" she ordered as they hastily made for Leona's chambers.

* * *

Nathaniel had been here multiple times where he occasionally interrupted Leona when she was meditating or working out. However, she didn't seem to be in any mood for jokes or for him to be goofy. "All I wanted was for the 2 of us to get along, that bitch just has to be so stuck up and stubborn, I really hate her sometimes you know". Nathaniel nodded along before an idea popped up in his head. It didn't seem like a good idea at the start but Nathaniel really wanted Leona to be able to be happy. "Well in that case, maybe you could try to have a conversation with each other then?" Nathaniel suggested as he puffed up his cheek and started slapping them, fidgeting as Leona tried to come up with an answer. "I've tried that before summoner, everytime, it ends with our swords at each other's throats." she groaned as she fell back onto her neatly folded bed. Nathaniel nodded at what she said before pulling out his summoning orb and tapped a few buttons.

There was a flash of blue light and a whizzing noise; within mere seconds, Diana stood in Leona's room before Nathaniel and Leona who was lying on the bed. "Summoner, what the hell do you want with me in this bitch's room!" Diana hissed, going for her crescent blade only to turn in surprise to find it nowhere in sight."Wait where did it go" she muttered in panic looking everywhere for a weapon. The ability to teleport champions to where Summoners were was a very unique ability only given to Summoners4 who had to be in diamond rank and had a perfect reputation with all champions, morally and physically. It was to ensure no one could take advantage and abuse this power.

Leona opened her eyes and shot up immediately and got into a fighting stance as her arch enemy did the same, with a pencil she found on the nightstand. "Summoner Nathaiel explain yourself now" Leona threatened as she grinded her teeth together, a clear sign that she was pissed off at the summoner. "Please don't get mad Leona, I thought you two could talk to each other and sort things out without having to fight all the time like little children." Nathaniel said as he curled into a ball in the corner, afraid that she was going to hit him. The silence in the room was enough to clear Leona's head and she finally realized what the summoner was doing. Nathaniel ultimately wanted Leona to be able to get along with Diana which deep down is what Leona actually wanted. She gave the summoner a gentle nod of approval, thanking him for being considerate as he always was. Diana meanwhile was eyeing Nathaniel up and down hungrily as she licked her lips, Leona's polite demeanor immediately changed when she saw this and she inched herself closer to Nathaniel to try protect him and give her the very obvious message "Don't even think of touching him"

"Ummm, you two can sort your problems out now." Nathaniel whispered softly as Diana's eyes continued to pierce him with hunger. "I will do so under one condition." Diana spoke, her voice cold and uncaring. "And what is that condition now" Leona said in a firm tone, folding her arms as she tucked her gold locks behind her ear. "You see, part of my anger and frustration arouses from not being let's say satisfied lately, and luckily for me, summoner Nathaniel here is just too cute to pass on.." Diana said as she started approaching the virgin summoner who stood there with his mouth agape as his large green eyes widened in shock. "You stupid whore, don't you even think of it." Leona spat out as she reached forward to try grab Diana as Nathaniel held her back, not wanting a fight to break out again. Leona was able to break free from his grip and thrashed out at Diana tackling her to the floor. "Ladies ladies please stop this in an instant!" Nathaniel cried out as he threw a barrier between the solari and lunari, separating them apart. They both turned to the summoner who knelt down besides both of them. "The way I see it, Diana wishes to get along with you Leona but she is too pent up in frustration I guess and you Leona cannot bear to see her take advantage of me so I guess we only have alternative then." He said sighing. "Your right, I'm going to kill her!" Leona said as she pulled her sword out from under her bed only to slash into the barrier and get thrown to the floor by the rebound. "Hahaha, that dumb bitch" Diana chuckled as Leona rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Leona!" Nathaniel shouted as he ran over and used his heal spell to ease the pain on her head.

"Well then summoner, what do you propose?" Diana said as she sat cross legged staring at the summoner. "Well, I guess you could share me?" Nathaniel said blushing whilst rubbing his head. Diana's eyes widened with excitement, she crawled over on all fours before she reached her hand out and began groping the summoner's crotch. Nathaniel gave out a moan as he stumbled backwards onto the bed as Diana continued to assault his member, causing it to rise slowly. He moaned even louder when he felt a second hand caress it and was delighted to see that the hand belonged to Leona. After a brief second, both girls pulled his summoning robes off along with his boxers and his thick 8 inch penis sprung out. Leona giggled slightly as she saw his thick member. "Oooh someone looks good, I noticed you shaved off all your pubic hair" Leona said mentally causing Nathaniel to blush. "I thought you would like it" he stammered as Leona smiled warmly at him as she began to stroke his cock. "Alright I'm going first." Diana exclaimed as she grab his thick cock by the base and smacked her face with it a few times before pulling back his foreskin and swallowing his length into her wet mouth. Nathaniel almost screamed at the sensation but held back, gritting his teeth in pleasure as Diana began bobbing her head back and forth on his meat, making sure to use a lot of saliva as she twirled her tongue on the underside of his cock. "Glurg Glurg Glurg, ahh his penis is delicious." Diana thought to herself as she pulled off of it to take a breath of air before going at it again. "I'll make him cum before the solari can" she thought to herself as she agressively sucked at it. Leona was getting hornier and hornier as she watched in envy as her arch nemesis continued to blow her summoner. Nathaniel reluctantly pulled his cock out of Diana's mouth before he positioned himself in front of Leona. He had secretly been holding back as Diana gave him that wonderful blowjob as he didn't want to hurt Leona's feelings for him or deny his feelings for her. Leona gave his smooth cock a few strokes before she slowly welcomed him into her mouth, her mouth stretched slightly to accommodate for his thickness. "Ahhhh, that's great Leona" Nathnaiel moaned, boosting Leona's pride and causing Diana to become slightly envious. The solari picked up her pace and began bobbing up and down his length as her hands caressed his testicles, a feature that Diana had forgotten about. The summoner threw his head back in pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, signalling that he was about to cum. "Okay, its my turn now" Diana said as she tried to pull Leona's head off of the summoner's cock, desperate to taste his cum. Leona refused however, as she tightened her lips on his cock as Diana pulled her off, creating a slow but very pleasant suction on his dick. Nathaniel threw his head back as his right hand reached down on his length and began stroking it as thick strands of cum gushed out of his tip. His face cringed adorably as his mouth went agape at the rich torrent of sperm that exploded from his dick. Leona was glad that most of his cum latched onto her breasts whereas a small portion of it went onto Diana's face and mouth.

Not content with her satisfaction, Diana climbed onto the bed and grabbed the summoner's cute face. "I know you did that on purpose." she said as she began to kiss him, transfering some of his seed from her mouth into his. "Dian….mmmphh." he cried out as the bittersweet slimy texture entered his mouth. "Ewww" he muttered as he wiped it from his mouth with his arm. "Now, it's time you return the favour." Diana groaned as she slid off her suit and shoved her pussy lips onto his mouth. Nathaniel started to suck on her folds gently, causing the lunari to run her fingers through her hair in sexual frustration. "Come on! Faster!" she ordered as Nathaniel moved his tongue through her folds at a faster rate. The silver girl started grinding her pussy over his face as the pleasure started to increase. Feeling the lust return to his body, the summoner's right hand snaked beneath the lunari's thighs and started to slowly stroke his sticky cock, attracting the attention from Leona. She grinned and slipped off her ruined body suit before straddling the summoner who was getting more and more excited by the moment, as he started to furiously lick the sweet pussy above him. But nothing would bring more joy and pleasure than his thick cock slowly entering the solari's tight pussy. "AUGHHHH!" He cried out as warm flesh enveloped his entire length,pulsing within her vagina. Diana's ears perked and she was curious as to what was giving the summoner below her so much pleasure. She pivoted her body on his face and turned around to see the solari bouncing on his young dick, specks of his cum that had yet to be cooled flying everywhere over the clean bed sheets. "Oh hell no." She said to herself mentally as she bent over and began licking and kissing his rock hard abs. Nathaniel was lost in lust and pleasure as he spread her lips apart and stuck his tongue as deep into her as he could. "OH SHIT!" Diana cried out as her sweet juices splattered all over his face.

Feeling the lunari's body fall off of his own. Nathaniel pulled his dick out of Leona's core with a schlurp and positioned the 2 beauties on their knees onto the bed. Diana seemed to have recovered from her post orgasmic high and was now anxious for more. The summoner could not have had a better experience as he positioned himself behind Diana and situated his cock with his hand towards her honeypot. After getting a confirmation from Leona, Nathaniel felt his tip slip into Diana before placing both of his hands on her round ass and sheathing himself inside her. "Aughhh this feels fantastic!" he groaned as his hips began to slap against her ass. Diana buried her head into the bed sheets in pleasure as his 8 inches hit all the right spots within her. Nathaniel went on for a few minutes before pulling his cock out from the base and shoving it roughly back into Leona who turned around to kiss him passionately as the sound of skin slapping on skin increased.

The summoner was having the time of his life penetrating both pussies. Leona's was so much tighter and it gripped him with a death grip threatening to tear his piece off everytime he pulled out and Diana's was so slick with her vaginal juices that his dick penetrated her with such ease. Leona screamed his name as he felt her juices coat his member and balls, pooling around the base. The feeling of her juices rain down and run off his member was way too intense and the young summoner found his load brewing in his testicles. "Ahhh, which one do I cum in…" he thought as he wiped his sweaty brown hair out of his face, watching in awe as Diana's pussy swallowed his tool over and over again. He pulled out for the last time and slapped Leona's ass with his length before adjusting it back into her pussy, groaning once again at her tightness as it sucked him in with slight difficulty. This was too much and the summoner started to feel pressure build up through his dick, causing it to explode within seconds.

"I'm cumming, I'm going to cum!" he screamed as he buried himself as deep as he could into Leona, shooting about half of his white creamy seed into her. Not wanting Diana to miss out and ultimately feeling bad for denying her his load in the first place during her sensual blowjob. Nathaniel pulled out in between his climax and awarded Diana with a batch of his cum being unloaded into her core, collapsing onto her sweaty lower back, panting with exhaustion and pleasure. The room fell silent as all that could be heard was the laboured breathing of the 3 people in the room and the small squelch that came from their fertile fluids mixing together creating some viscous solution on the floor.

* * *

Somehow, Leona had managed to pull Nathaniel and herself onto the bed. After a slight internal struggle, she reluctantly agreed to place Diana on the sofa as she wanted to spend some intimate time with her summoner. "I hope she keeps her promise" Nathaniel said softly, as if a single decibel higher would ruin the atmosphere. The solari chuckled as she gave him a soft peck on the cheek to thank him for such a wonderful experience. "You know I was a virgin right?" Nathaniel mentioned as he turned to see a grin on the beautiful aspect. She propped her head up with her hand before staring into his large emeralds. "Of course I did sweetie, you think I didn't notice you staring at me whenever I bent over to pick things up, how I didn't notice your "third leg" whenever I would tackle you to the floor, "How I totally forgot about finding erotic magazines in your cupboard, oh and not to mention….." Leona was immediately shushed by the summoner who had gently placed his hand on her mouth. "Okay okay you win please, no more, it's embarrassing" he said blushing. "Hahaha, you look so cute when your flustered" Leona said as she pulled him in for a hug. Despite a duo of 2 violent and intense orgasm within the same hour, the sight and feel of the solari's breasts was enough to make Nathaniel semi hard again.

"Maybe she just took advantage of you you know, it's not like Diana to forgive easily" Leona muttered staring at the lunari who was resting peacefully atop her couch. "Well, I'd do anything to make you happy,even if it meant well having slight intercourse with your arch nemesis…with your consent of course." Nathaniel quickly muttered as he saw the solari glare daggers at him. "If I ever catch you sleeping with her, you will wake up with your scratch marks all over your penis." Leona threatened causing the boy to immediately cover his length with his hands. "No no no, I won't do it , don't worry," he said quickly earning a laugh from Leona, sending reverberations through her body making her flesh bounce. The summoner couldn't stop staring at her juicy melons and felt his cock harden once again.

"Leona are you tired right now?" the boy asked his he began to stroke his sore member gently. "slightly, why?" she asked as the summoner pointed to his erect cock with his chin. "Well, I uhhh, I have always had a fantasy of receiving a boob job from you." Nathaniel muttered blushing once again. Truth be told, Leona was tired beyond belief but she did want to envelop her tits around his thick length and to be fair, considering the boy was merely 17 years old, his length was very impressive indeed. "Alright cutie, but just this once okay." she said giving his dick a playful slap. "Ahhhh tss tss tss, be gentle with it please, it's still sore." Nathaniel said as he straddled the solari and held his dick up, waiting for her to adjust her bust. He swung the meat down hitting each breast at least twice before enveloping the bags of flesh around his length and thrusting forward. "Woww this feels amazing." he thought as the fleshy pockets encased around his member sending both jolts of pain and pleasure through his body. "They're so soft Leona." he moaned as he groped them and squeezed them, letting the excess flesh spill through his relatively small hands. He felt his balls tense up as he quickened the pace before spilling a small amount of his yoghurt onto her luscious breasts. Nathaniel rolled off next to her and lay stiff as a board, his cock stinging, deflated and wet as it rested peacefully on his testicles. With his last bit of energy, the summoner wrapped his arms around Leona and the 2 cuddled each other peacefully before blacking out.

* * *

Years passed and their relationship was still going strong. Leona was still as beautiful and fit as she was and Summoner Nathaniel was now physically bigger but still looked exactly the same as he did 3 years ago. After some rough times, Leona and Diana were able to square away their emotions by coming to mutual agreements where Diana demanded that she borrowed Leona's summoner from time to time to state her carnal instincts. Whilst the summoner protested strongly against it, Diana was vicious and not willing to give up at all until she got what she wanted and Leona along with her summoner tried their hardest to offer alternatives only to be turned down every time. Eventually, they gave up and Nathaniel had to reluctantly give in to Diana but he ensured that he did it with protection and that he would finish outside no matter. Overtime however, Diana had finally learned how to give the summoner and his fiance some breathing space and stopped being a whiny bitch after Nathaniel had a deep conversation with her when she tried to seduce him once again. Anyways,today was their 3rd year anniversary and Leona had cooked him the most delicious meal ever. As they started to do the dish washing. Leona stopped momentarily to turn the tap off before pulling Nathaniel in for a deep kiss. "I have something for you" she whispered sultrily in his ear making the hairs on the back of his head stand up. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out what was clearly a condom. "Huh?" the summoner asked curiously as the door opened to reveal the lunari with her shirt removed exposing her huge breasts. "I've brought a friend for tonight!" She grinned excitedly as Nathaniel tore off his pants to reveal his throbbing organ as it pointed upwards. After quickly slipping the condom onto himself, he gave each ladies an innocent peck on their cheeks respectively before leading them over to their room. "Ladies first" he said politely.

**Am I rushing things. I feel like I still am tbh. Please comment down below if you think I am. Oh and by the way, in case any of you are wondering. I really dislike the idea of forced sex or rape so I practically never right any stories about them. I often like it when both characters smash cause theyre romantically interested in each other and stuff. Even when its just simple and random, I often try to make it in such a way that the summoner or male character is often a sweet and innocent person to try desensitize the idea of forced sex if that makes sense.**

**I feel like this is slightly better than the chapter before so hope it's good hehe. Will try to improve once again.**

**Oh and by the way I just realized that MAGPUL Industries cancelled their license with PTS. Shame that there will be no more MAGPUL X PTS stuff anymore :(((**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gents. I apologize deeply to the small amount of fans I have for not posting anything recently, this virus has got me on edge and I have been busy with work and home schooling and all that due to the suspension of schools. Anyways, I hope everyone stays safe and please make an effort to stay at home. I know its a pain in the anus but we just need to ground it out for a few weeks and hope the situation improves. So please be considerate!**

* * *

"Come on, come on. Let's just take their inhibitor already" Summoner Jake muttered irritatingly to himself whilst communicating in a polite and sweet manner to the other summoners in the same match with him to push to the inhibitors and take the enemy base already. The match was his last match of the day and also happened to be the most important as a win would grant him a promotion into the Platinum rank…. Oh and not to mention he couldn't wait until the match was over, after all he had been thinking about it and waiting to do it for a whole month.

Finally, his fellow summoners decided to listen and they launched an all out assault on the enemy nexus. Jake stared in disbelief as the enemy nexus blew into a million pieces, panting from exhaustion and excitement. He yelped excitedly as he turned to his lower left and watched his gold rank neatly fold itself into nothing and the blueish silver crest of a Platinum rank summoner emerge on his robes. "Wait, gotta be humble though" he remembered and went ahead to shake the hands of all the opposing summoners, congratulating them for their good efforts and head strong attitude to not giving up.

"Good job…..you guys were good…...you woulda had us had it not been for …" Jake congratulated all of them before leaving with a smile on his face as he noticed the summoners seem to brighten up a bit after having a tough loss. He was glad he was able to show them some positive support and energy, afterall, when you lose and someone laughs at you or mocks you…..not cool at all.

Anyways, now that he had done it, Jake felt even more excited for what was about to come. The blonde haired summoner practically ran over to the champion's quarters. The Ionian wing was far to the west past the Frejlordian and Shuriman areas. Not that Jake was unfamiliar with this area, afterall there was a time where he practically came every week.

"3rd door, 3rd door… Yes! This is it." He said excitedly before turning left and right to make sure there was no one. The halls were eerily quiet, no one was in sight and to be heard. Jake excitedly threw off his robes and undergarments leaving him in his birthday suit. His large cock was already throbbing and hard, glistening with juices as the mere thought of what was about to go down excited him even more. The blonde summoner knocked in sets of 2 with a rhythmic pattern allowing the person behind to know of his presence.

The wooden door creaked open and his boyish smile widened as the women behind embraced him with a deep and romantic kiss. It was a genuine kiss and hug, not to be affected by the fact that her bare breasts pressed into his chest, or that his large dick was practically rubbing her inner thigh. The blonde summoner nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet body scent, nuzzling his face into it as the female wrapped her slender but strong arms around his lean, muscular torso.

* * *

"I see your lust for me hasn't changed my dear Jake, you're already hard as a rock and eager as hell." She chuckled, sending reverberations through out her already naked body making flesh bounce and jiggle. "I haven't stopped thinking about you….Syndra." the blonde spoke as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Well, I can surely see that" the silver haired mage chuckled before raising her right hand to give it a lick before travelling down to his thick organ and giving it a few tantalizingly painful slow strokes.

"Awwhhh, arghhh" he growled lustfully as the strokes got faster. His hands found their way to her ass as he gently pushed her into the king size satin silk bed. Syndra groaned a little as the handsome summoner traced her soft thighs with his tongue, his face traversed further below, until his face was directly in front of her sweet pussy.

"Ahhh, your as excited as I am my dear" the blonde male said softly before extending his tongue forward, giving her folds a lick. The silver mage above shuddered slightly, causing more fluids to exit her crotch, she squealed a little as his tongue began to dig even deeper into the ham wallet as lewd shlick noises from him lapping her juices.

Syndra let out a moan as she felt all the pent up tension she had from matches, political stress and the lust for the blonde summoner who was currently pleasuring her to leave her body. It had been ages since they fooled around like this with each of them promising to save it for each other.

'OOOOOH, boy that tongue…..ahhhhhh" Syndra moaned as she felt her nether regions get hot before releasing her juices onto the bed sheets and onto the male's body. Jake panted as he caught a breath from licking her out, he stood up, his large cock now throbbing like mad after so much arousal but no service. Syndra herself had seemed to have recovered from the onslaught of pleasure as she now sat upright cross legged.

"Sit, now." she said in a commanding but soft voice. Jake sat on his hands as he watched the mage elegantly float in mid air like she did on the rift. The blonde simply sat on the edge of the bed, waiting eagerly, his large cock impatient for more action as it throbbed like mad. The mage simply took a deep breath which looked kinda funny to Jake, causing him to chuckle a little.

"Hahaha, you look funny when you…...awwwhhhh" his laughter turned into moans as Syndra blew a hot breath of air onto his member causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through his cock and body. The mage made sure to use a lot of suction, pulling his foreskin over his tip causing him to clench the sheets in pleasure as his cute face cringed adorably, Syndra helped increase the pleasure my tracing her soft fingers over his abs as she giggled on his cock, watching him extend his arms to try grab her only to fail, realising that she was hovering in the air. Jake meanwhile was lost in heaven, the feeling on his cock was blissful, perhaps it was due to the long months since they had gotten intimate with each other or because of his rank promotion or whatever. Jake began to feel pressure build up in the base of his manhood. Syndra was now using her teeth to gently dig into the sensitive underside of his member causing him to squirm even more.

"Arghhhh…..I'm cumming" he yelped out before his hands grabbed onto her silver hair, forcing her deeper onto his cock before letting out a roar as the thick, viscous produce ran down her throat. He threw his head back in pleasure as Syndra tried her best to swallow all of it but started to cough slightly; panting heavily, Jake raised his head back only to feel Syndra tugg at his leg.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" He said with genuine concern for her, lifting her chin up with his index finger. The silver mage smiled before wiping away a trace of his sperm from her mouth before climbing up and straddling him. "Kiss me.." she ordered. The blonde summoner complied, closing his eyes as he was pulled in for a kiss, he flinched a little as her tongue invaded his, transferring some of his bitter sweet cum into his own mouth. Her vagina was still wet with juices and the constant scathing of his cock on her womanhood and soft flesh of her inner thighs was more than enough to get his large dick back up in action. The summoner felt it and he knew Syndra felt it as well.

Rolling onto their sides, Jake stood up and grabbed his dick as he positioned Syndra by the edge of the bed, she had spread her legs apart and gave him a challenging look with her violet eyes, daring him to penetrate her. Without warning, Jake thrusted his entire 8 inch cock into her, Syndra's mouth opened as a loud moan was drawn out. The boy pulled out before going in very slowly, feeling her tight pussy stretch to accomodate his size. It was his turn to moan.

"Just hurry up and fuck me!" she ordered, her eyes flashing into a darker shade of purple signalling that she was starting to get annoyed. Jake gulped remembering how she almost tore his dick off last time he tried joking around. Shaking his sweaty blonde hair, the summoner let the cannon loose and began pounding into him.

Sweat and bodily fluids danced between them and the bed began squeaking as if a child was jumping on it. Syndra's breasts were flying in all sorts of directions and Jake had to grab a handful of them in order to stabalize his hips that were now involuntarily thrusting into the tight snatch before it. "Ohhh, yes that's it Jake….. Do me you stud!" Syndra cried out as Jake pulled his large dick out of her only to flip her on all fours.

Jake gave her ass a good slap, watching the flesh jiggle like a water ballon before leaning in all the way until his head was behind hers as he adjusted his thick cock back into her tight pussy before pounding her from behind. He felt her pussy tighten beneath him, sucking it's juices out like a straw before he felt Syndra's legs quiver signalling her oncoming orgasm.

"Fuck I'm cumming baby." she said into the pillow, muffling her voice and upcoming scream, as her juices rained over the thick cock that was currently stretching out her pussy. Jake meanwhile had been holding back for a while, he bit down on her left shoulder slightly, trying to hold his climax in until she had finished hers.

The ionian's legs finally stopped quivering allowing Jake to achieve the sweet release he desperately craved. His testicles were brewing up a huge load and he couldn't wait to paint her walls with his white paint. Syndra's knuckles grew white from gripping the bed sheets and with a loud cry, Jake's thick cock finally stopped twitching as cum splattered the inside of Syndra's pussy, the warmth was enough to bring Syndra to another climax as Jake groaned above her like an animal.

They eventually calmed down and Jake pulled his glistening cock out of her pussy before falling onto the bed next to her. There was a moment of silence between them as the 2 embraced each other. Post nut clarity had hit Jake like a brick as he now cuddled the Ionian mage in a romantic fashion although his penis, still glistening with his and her ejaculatory fluids was pressed against her butt. "I'm sorry if I was a bit too rough.." he muttered apologetically, a small smile formed at the corner of the mage's mouth as she turned around to face the cute summoner.

"No need to apologize." she smiled, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek.

"Wow, it's 1 AM already?" Jake muttered in disbelief as he stared at the alarm clock.

"Well, you were too busy fucking me to notice." Syndra chuckled causing the blonde summoner to smile. He was glad that they're bonding and activities had not only brought him closer to her but changed her personality into a more friendly and approachable person.

"Let's just sleep I'm tired." Syndra cooed.

"Thank god you asked" The blonde summoner chuckled before he wrapped his arms around the silver mage and fell asleep

* * *

**Man it's been a long time, I've been busy recently with school and with regards to this Corona Virus as well. Sorry if this one felt rushed, got more coming.**

**Until then, stay safe, stay healthy and please exercise some discipline and stay at home**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all.

Due to the lockdown and quarentine imposed due to the threat of the raging Corona Virus, I have decided to get back into writing again as it actually makes me happy during these sad times. I just wanted to say that my account is now discontinued and will no longer be adding stories on to it.

I have made a new account where I am trying to start off new and make some better ones unlike some of this garbage.

Thanks for supporting me all the way.

Peace out.


	5. Additional Note

Feel free to PM if you want the new acc though, not forcing anyone into it just tellin you guys.


End file.
